


When the Day Met the Night

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I couldn't choose between a son and daughter so both, I made it gender neutral, M/M, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raise your hand if you're hopelessly in love with a blond super solider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too many Avengers (and Loki)/ Reader fics

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Daddy, how did you and (insert your gender parent title here) meet?” (D/n) asked as Steve tucked her into bed.

“That’s the bedtime story you want tonight?” Steve laughed, “I’ve told it at least three times this week!”

(D/n) huffed, “But it’s my favorite! It’s like a fairytale!”

Steve ruffled her (h/t & c) hair, “Okay if that’s the way you feel about it.”

Steve look across the room at you, where you were putting (s/n) to sleep by (reading him a story, singing, whatever), and smiled.

“Well I met your _____ about 10 years ago. I was just coming home from a mission and because your dad is very smart, he had thrown his only motorcycle at a couple of bad guys. Uncle Nick told me I would have to wait a day to get another one and no one was around to give me a ride so I decided to walk.”

“And that was when you met _____ right?” (D/n) asked excitedly.

“Sure did! Of course the day I walked was one of the hottest summer days on record, so I was exhausted when I was walking past your ____’s house. I looked over and saw that (insert your gender) was gardening, or at least ___  was trying to!”

“Don’t get smart, Rogers,” you snarked, “It doesn’t become you.”

Steve chuckled and continued.

“It was another 15 minutes ‘till I got back to my apartment so I called over the fence and asked your ___ if I could have some water or something. And I swear when your ____ turned around everything went from white hot to gold. ___ didn’t know who I was so ___ looked a bit concerned, but when I convinced ___ I wasn’t gonna kill ___, ___ smiled. And (D/n) as soon as ___ smile reached those (e/c) eyes, I knew I was in trouble. So I asked ___ would it be alright if I sat down for a few minutes and got something to drink. I put on what I hoped was my most winning smile, and thank god, your ___ took pity on me.”

Steve looked up from (D/n) and all eyes were on him.

You were grinning brightly remembering that day, “How would it look if I let Captain America die of heat stroke?”

“Finish the story!” (D/n) and (S/n) said in unison.

“Well there’s not much left to tell, we sat underneath the trees that were umbrellaing a corner of the yard and a few minutes turned into hours. I found out your ___ was a third year college student home for the summer and that ___ was just weeding for your grandma. We talked about a lot of things and before we knew it had gotten real dark but considerably cooler. Your ___ and I said goodbye, the next day I got my motorcycle and came back around to ___ house to ask ___ out on a date. For some reason I’ll never understand ___ said yes. I came around every day I could that summer, it was the best one I ever had, but eventually your ___ had to go back to school.”

Steve held your gaze, “But I waited for ___ every summer! There was no way I was letting someone that beautiful get away, I guess I just kept hanging around and I fell in love. You could say it was like… the day meeting the night.”

“____ why are you crying?” (S/n) asked worried.

You planted a kiss on his forehead, “Love makes you do some strange things kiddo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
